


I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

by Stillreadingfanfictbh



Series: Larry One Shots [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stillreadingfanfictbh/pseuds/Stillreadingfanfictbh
Summary: Louis and Harry finally get their shit together
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162739
Kudos: 7





	I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

Harry always had a way of making Louis feel comfortable no matter where they were or what they were doing. Right now they were just chilling in the student lounge in the basement of their resident hall because it's the only place that has a tv big enough and loud enough for all of their friends to watch tv together. They are watching a Disney film, Tangled, which is one of Louis favorites. Louis is pressed up against Harry, mostly because he would rather cuddle with Harry rather than Niall who was on the other side of him. They do this every Friday night: they get together, watch a movie, and order pizza. Sometimes someone will sneak in some vodka in a water bottle or Zayn will bring his pen and they get high or tipsy.

Tonight was one of those nights. Before the movie was even halfway through everyone was red-cheeked and slurred words. Harry presses closer against Louis and even kisses Louis cheek, and ear, and neck just as he does when he's let loose a little. When the movie ends everyone else goes back to their rooms, but Harry and Louis stay, as always.

Louis knows that this is risky, being tipsy with Harry always is because Harry knows just how to make Louis fall in love with him. To other people they look like they are dating, but they aren't. They are only friends but anyone who isn't Harry and Louis know that they are completely gone for each other.

When Harry kisses Louis on the lips Louis can't help but kiss him back. He doesn't know how he ends up in Harry's lap, grinding against him. Louis mind isn't so far gone that he can't stop this, because he can, he just doesn't want to.

Harry's hands find their way to Louis hips and holds them in place as Harry ruts up to him. Louis moans as quietly as he physically can because this is still a public area, there is a very high chance they'll get caught.

"Haz, we should stop." Louis whispers, his hands are trembling a little when he brings them up to cups Harrys cheeks.

Harry looks Louis in the eyes, obviously not wanting to stop, but he does stop rutting against Louis and says softly, "If that's what you want."

Louis doesn't really want that, but he knows that they've already crossed a line, and he shouldn't cross anymore of them. Louis rolls off of Harry's lap and sits next to Harry on the couch.

"So why'd you wanna stop?" Harry asks, like he doesn't already know why.

"I don't want to fuck up our friendship," Louis says plainly. His eyes are downcast and his picking at the blanket him and Harry are sharing.

Harry lets out a deep sigh, "I kind of want to fuck up or friendship, Louis."

Louis is taken aback by that, mostly because it sounds like he doesn't care about their friendship. Defensively Louis asks, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Harry smiles, he turns his body so he is actually facing Louis and he says, "I don't want to be your friend, Louis. I want more than that. Obviously."

Louis mind is blank. He just blinks at Harry because he can't really comprehend in his head that Harry likes him as more than a friend. Louis is just so used to things not working out for him that he just assumed that his liking for Harry was unrequited.

"Louis?" Harry asks, his voice shakes a little bit, like he's worried.

Louis head finally clears up enough to say, "you like me? like... like like me?"

Harry snorts, "Yeah, if you want to put it in third grade terms."

Louis laughs and smacks Harry's arm playfully, then says, "I thought it was only me."

"I kiss and cuddle with you all the time." Harry says, "I thought I made it obvious that I liked you."

"I'm stupid, apparently," Louis says.

"So now that we've established that we actually like each other can we go back to kissing?" Harry asks with a smart ass smirk.

Louis just nods, jumps into Harry's lap, and presses his mouth against Harry's.


End file.
